Mortal Halfbloods
by twinbooknerd8
Summary: Basicly TMI and PJO people meet. They work togther to fight a new breed of monster/demon hybrids and hopfully save NY from too much destruction. Rated T to be safe.
1. Devil's Duck

**This is my first fan fiction. Please review to tell me how to improve. Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any characters from The Mortal Instruments or Heroes of Olympus.**

Clary P.O.V. 

Jace and I were walking out of Java Jones when we saw the two strange teenagers fighting none other than a giant duck demon.

"By the angel, Clary." Jace said whipping a seraph blade out of nowhere. "The devil has finally come to get me. Tell Alec I'm sorry for using his toothbrush."

"Malik" I muttered ignoring Jace. There was a raven-haired boy and a golden-haired girl wielding bronze weapons. She had never seen weapons quite like these before; they had a strange glow that seemed otherworldly.

"What kind of demon _is_ that, Jace? I've never seen one like that before."

"I don't know, but all ducks are blood sucking cannibalistic beasts. I say we go before those mundanes get killed." With that he ran off toward the lumbering demon.

Without hesitation I sped after him. The boy was holding tight to the duck's neck trying not to get thrown off, and the girl was attacking the legs of the beast. Jace swiftly slid under its belly and sliced it open. The beat let out a horrible cry and tumbled over. I delivered the killing strike to the heart, and with that it vanished. Only then did we look at the two teenagers.

"Greek or Roman?" The blonde girl said.

"Huh?" Jace had obviously been expecting a thank you, and didn't know what to make of this question.

"Greek or roman?" The boy said repeating the girl's question. "It's really a simple question. You fight like a Greek but I've never seen weapons like those before."

"Your one to talk." I said putting my blade away. "What are those clunky things you were using?"

"Celestial bronze." The girl said putting away her dagger. "And I may be able to forgive you for calling our weapons clunky if you tell us who you are?"

Anabeth P.O.V. 

Percy and the blond boy followed suit, and put away their weapons. The two strangers looked startled when riptide transformed back into a pen but didn't say anything.

"I'm Jace, and this is Clary. We're shadow hunters of the New York Institute." Jace said as if he were stating the weather. "And I'm guessing you aren't mondanes ether, are you?"

"I don't know what you mean by that, but what are shadow hunters?" I said.

"Not so quick there blondie, you haven't told us who you are yet. If we don't get answers, were leaving, and you won't be able to find us again." Said the short red head, pulling out some kind of metal pen.

"Hold up," Percy said turning toward the girl, "Did you really just call her 'blondie'?" That was my seaweed brain for you, always focusing on the unimportant things.

"Fine, we're leaving." She said. With that she drew some symbol on the ground and they both vanished.

 **Cliffhanger sorry! As I mentioned before, this is going to be my first fanfiction, so I didn't intend on making it all that long. As soon as I see that someone is interested I will continue, so please take a minute to drop a few words in the review box telling me to continue.**


	2. Verticly Challenged Bunny

For the guest that reviewed, I love you right now! I was in band camp when I got the email and I literally screamed. In short, the low brass section thought I was crazy. More to the point thank you, and everyone else who has followed this story I hope you like this chapter!

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

"Well _that_ was odd," I said to Clary. We had just portald back to the institute after that strange encounter, and now we were looking in the library for any Greek or Roman books.

"I agree, that's the whole point of looking for any books that can lead us to them." Clary said.

"It was a good idea and all, but this is a shadowhunter library. The only books we're going to find here are about demons, not gods," I told her. "I say we ask the others about this, because honestly we're getting nowhere."

"Fine," she says sounding a little defeated, "I guess I'll get Simon and you round up Izzy and Alec."

"Deal, meet you back here in an hour." I told her. Then we parted ways to find the gang.

 **Clary P.O.V.:**

"So, their exact words were 'Greek or Roman?'" Simon asked as we walked to the institute.

"Uh hu," I told him for the umpteenth time.

"Did those empires even exist at the same time? More to the point, I'm almost positive that they don't exist any more."

" I don't know, maybe it was code for something. Like good guys and bad guys, weren't the Romans supposed to be a whole lot more violent?" I asked.

"I think, in Mr. Burns history class, we learned that ancient Greeks were more about the kill and ancient Romans were more about the torture." He said casually.

"How is that supposed to be any better?" I exclaim. "Am I expected to feel reassured by that fun fact?" I couldn't help it I started to laugh. The moment was short livid seeing as some demon thing jumped out of an ally and onto the sidewalk right where we were standing.

It was horrifying, think of the scariest thing you've ever seen and multiply it by a number higher than you can count. Maybe then you can start to understand how terrifying it was.

It was a flipping bunny!

 **Simon P.O.V.:**

A four foot tall bunny, seriously. It had to be Clarry's childhood fear. I don't think Satan himself could scare her more; in fact I'm willing to bet he couldn't.

No time to gamble now though, because Clary had taken less than a second to recover from her shock before chopping into the demon thing with a seraph blade as long as her arm. Before I had time to react, Mr. Bunny was no more than a pile of ash.

"You scare the crap out of me when you do that, you know." I told her.

"Of course," she said out of breath. With that we hurried back to the institute.

So there it is, chapter two! It would have been updated earlier but a HUGE spider decided to take an extended vacation on my keyboard. Totally scared the manliness out of me. Review please, I'll send shout outs next chapter to those who do. Until next time, bye!


	3. Spiders in your Sleep

The only reason I'm staying up late to update is for the reviewer who has commented on both chapters. Crazy and Addicted Fangirl, you are my best friend as of right now. To answer your question, Simon is a vampire in this story. I didn't feel like making it too confusing with the whole amnesia thing. Also if you want me to add something to this story just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

 **Percy P.O.V.:**

"Wait a minute," Jason said after I was done telling the story about the encounter with the strange tattooed people. "You're saying that these people just disappeared?"

"Pretty much," I told him. Annabeth and I had called for a group meeting for the seven and Nico as soon as we had gotten back from our hunt. Everyone was here except for Frank and Hazel, who were at Camp Jupiter. The only reason Jason was here was because he was already here on official praetor business.

"Maybe they're Demigods?" Piper guessed, but it was more of a question than a real suggestion.

"I don't think so." Annabeth spoke. "When we asked them whether they were Greek or Roman, they looked like Percy in math class." I would argue with that, but we al knew it was true.

"I, for one, say we find them." Nico spoke appearing out of the shadows. "If they have as much power as you say they do, who knows what kind of trouble they could be getting into."

"I agree, guilty until proven innocent I always say," Leo said with a Huge grin on his face.

"I don't think you said that completely right," I said with a laugh.

After talking it through, we agreed to head out tomorrow in search for the two teens.

 **Izzy P.O.V.:**

I was resting in Simon's arms thinking about what Jace and Clarry said while he slept. Those lunatics with clunky swords could be anywhere right now.

"Simon wake up," I said shaking his arms.

"W-What no spiders, go away!" he said franticly, bolting upright.

I started laughing. "Awe, don't worry I'll protect you from the spiders." I laughed.

"Huh? What's going on, is everything OK?" he questioned.

"Yeah, everything's fine, we're going hunting." I tried to say as cheerfully as I could. I don't think it worked too well.

"What? No." he said. "It's late we need to sleep."

"Come on, we need to find those crazy people with the swords." I encouraged him.

"Izzy, it's late. I promise we can go look for them first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fine," I said mostly because I was tired. Soon after I fell asleep curled into Simon.

So that was chapter 3 guys. Remember reviews make me happy, extra points if you make band kids think I'm crazy.


	4. You Can See Me?

**Chapter 4 guys! I have just one question. Linda the nerd and Linda the name, are you the same person? I just realized that if you** _ **aren't**_ **the same person that's kind of creepy. Also review and tell me your biggest fear (whoa that got deep) I'm going to incorporate it into the story.**

 **Simon P.O.V.:**

I woke with Izzy shaking my shoulders and yelling in my ear, already fully clothed in shadowhunter gear. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"Six thirty sharp," she replied cheerfully.

"Let me rephrase that question. What am _I_ doing up at six thirty?"

"Well, you _did_ promise to go hunting with me." She said. When I said that, I didn't mean at 6:30 A.M., but I just got up and started getting dressed.

"Should we get the others to come with us?" I ask while sipping a blood bag.

Izzy swallowed a bite of her waffle. "Sure, it'll help us find them sooner." **(AN: I just fell sleep on the keyboard, and woke up to find about 60 pages of nothing but G's)**

 **Clary P.O.V.**

When Simon walked into my room, without knocking may I add, Jace and I were making out on my bed. I didn't mean to. Jace had originally come over to help me with my Latin homework, but then he started to only speak in Latin. I finally just kissed him to make him shut up.

Now were here, with Simon cussing like a sailor and screaming something about bleaching his eyes. "Well it is your fault for walking in without knocking." Jace says sounding bored. I myself feel like a walking tomato.

"You don't get to say anything, that's my best friends throat your shoving your tung down!"

"Well that's enough of _that_ conversation." I said cutting off Simon's rant. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Izzy and I are going on a hunt for those wacko guys you were telling us about. Do you want to come?" he said.

"Gladly, if it means we don't have to talk about how you're going to bleach your eyes."

"Kay lets go. Izzy is waiting for us at the park."

 **Leo P.O.V.:**

Festus and I were heading down to the park. The group had agreed to meet up there to look for the tattooed teens. When we got there it was mostly empty. I left Festus in the woods so as not to draw attention. There was a girl there with long dark hair who looked like she was looking for someone.

I approached her "Looking for something? With that kind of gear on I sure hope it's not a fight." I said jokingly.

She looked at me confused then turned around and looked behind her then she looked back at me. "Are you talking to me?" she looked surprised.

"Yes princess, is it so hard to believe?" I asked and considered turning around right then.

"Uh, no its just. You can see me?" she asked. Gods this girl was a lunatic. "I'm Izzy by the way."

"Leo. And yes, I can see you." I said slowly.

She looked annoyed then said, "I've got to go my friends will be here soon." And with that she started walking away.

"See you round Izzy," I called out to her, "Good luck with that fight." She just kept walking, but I did get a few strange looks from random pedestrians.

Crazy and Addicted Fangirl, you asked for fluff I tried fluff. It was hard for me. I honestly considered a pillow fight with fluff flying around so I wouldn't have to do that. But I survived it and it turned out halfway decent if I say so myself. Remember, reviews make me happy. Tell me your deepest fear.


	5. We Meet At Last (for the second time)

I'm sorry it took a little while for me to post, but my new laptop is messing up so the chapter was deleted so I have to use my old laptop to rewrite it. Thanks for telling me your fears! I decided since you know nothing about me, I'm going to tell you something about myself every chapter. This chapter I'll tell you that my biggest fear is finding a Bogart in my closet. Which when you think about it is kind of a paradox because I don't even know my fear, I'm just scarred to find out.

 **Percy P.O.V.:**

I walked up to Leo who was staring into space and building some kind of wind-up toy without looking. "Hey space man, Earth's down here." I said to him.

"Oh, hey Percy. I think I just had a conversation with asylum escapee." He said distracted.

"Awe is Leo in love?" I said in my most annoying voice.

" Shut it fish boy you know how I feel about Calypso." He said.

"I get it." I said grinning. "Well, let's get going, all the others are here."

 **Leo P.O.V.:**

As or group began to split up, Izzy came back, but had five people with her. Two of which were the exact description of what Percy described.

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

We were walking to the park with Izzy to begin our search.

"See, there's the kid who could see through my glamour."

"Izzy, he is _so_ not our problem those two are the kids with the clunky weapons." I said nodding at them. As soon as I said it they spotted us. There were six in all, two girls four boys.

We approached the group, they got out their weapons, clunky as usual.

"Look," I said. "We don't want trouble, we just want to know what you are."

"It was your proposition, you should go first." Blondie said.

"We told you who and what we were last time we met, it's your turn." I said.

"While you and your friend may have told us your name and status we still don't know the rest of you." She retorted.

"Whoa," Izzy said with an eyebrow raised. "Could you think of a more proper way to phrase that?"

"She could, you don't want to hear it." The raven-haired boy said. "I'm Percy that was Anabeth, and if you explain who you are, we will too."

To my surprise, Magnus bane stepped forward. "I am Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn, this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simpson-"

"Simon" he interrupted.

"And Alec shaddowhunters of the New York institute." He finished, ignoring the interruption. "Your turn."

 **Jason P.O.V.:**

I was quite frightened by the large sparkly man who claimed to know magic, so I decided to speak up first. "I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter." I said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy said and the rest followed.

"Nico Diangelo, son of Hades." Nico finished.

"Did you say Percy Jackson?" Magnus said. "Aren't you famous with the demons?"

"Why do I always have to be the famous one? Why can't Nico be famous every once and a while?" Percy said. "He can raise an undead army with the snap of his fingers, but the all remember me just because I killed them a couple times."

"You may want to come with us. I can explain more later." Magnus said. "I've just had a break through."

 **That's the end. I don't feel like writing an AN, but reviews make me happy hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Fear of moths

I don't remember what chapter this is, but oh well the story shall go on! Thank you all who reviewed, and thank you Stone Dragon for the book suggestion. I start school tomorrow, so I won't be posting as often. Don't worry I didn't die I'm immortal, so unless someone with severe anger issues stabs me through the heart, I will live on.

 **Izzy P.O.V.:**

" _Come with you?_ " Percy asked. "Why in Hades would we do tha-" He was cut off by a bug flying into his mouth. He coughed until a small soggy moth flew out of his mouth and onto the grass. I would have started laughing, but all of a sudden, it started growing, and soon it was six feet tall. Not so funny now.

All of us got out some kind of weapon accept Leo, who simply yelled, "Who wants a hug!" Then he burst into flames. Wow, that kid is weird.

We all stared at him amazed as he ran toward the giant moth, arms wide with no weapon, and gave the beast a bear hug. It gave a shrill cry as he released it, and started to wither on the ground. What surprised me even more was when Leo pulled out a slightly warped dagger and shoved it through what I hoped was the moth's heart.

Apparently it wasn't the heart because as soon as Leo turned around, the moth jumped on him still flaming and sliced his stomach. Everyone started rushing around him. Piper effectively killed the demon then reached into his tool belt and pulled out what looked like brownies to feed him.

The wound was bad, and Anabeth agreed to come back with us so Magnus could heal him. The only condition was that some of the group got to stay behind incase this was a trap.

"If this was a trap, you would already have a bag over your head and a chloroform soaked rag in your mouth." Jace said cheerfully.

"Ignore him," I said. "He's like this all the time."

Percy, Anabeth, and Leo came with us back to the institute and le others left for what they called camp.

 **Not very long I know, but at least I got a little one up. As I said, school started, so I don't have any free time.** **Random fact, I am a girl.**


	7. procrastination sorry

Ok, so right off the bat, I know I haven't been very active, and I apologize for that. I wrote a chapter, but I realized that it was supper boring. You guys need to write a review on who you want to be the bad guy. I have the plot, but I have no clue who the antagonist should be! It can be anyone, dead, alive or even made up. So I noticed that last chapter I didn't tell you something about myself so this chapter I've decided to tell you two things. 1.) My favorite book series is Harry Potter. 2.) The walking dead is my favorite T.V. show as of right now.

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let them in here?" I asked Clary. We were in the institute's infirmary while the breathing torch got medical attention from Magnus.

"We couldn't just leave him." She said. "He was wounded"

"I know that, but why did the other two have to come?" he said. "They could burst into flames at any moment."

"Give me your arm," she said. I silently handed her my arm. She took out her steel and drew a fireproof rune on the inside of my forearm. "Better?" she asked.

"Only if you let me draw one on you." I told her. She handed me her steel and watched as I drew a rune identical to the one on my arm.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked.

"I think they're drawing on each other," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out," I told her. "I don't like it here we need to get Leo and leave."

"Not yet, Magnus said he had information, and I plan on figuring out what it is." She said.

"Which one is Magnus again?" I asked. "Honestly they're all starting to blend together."

"The big sparkly one, how could you miss him?" She said.

"Fine, we stay until we get the information, then we get Leo and get gone." I said.

"If it's information you want than you should have just asked." Magnus said suddenly appearing next to them.

I reacted on impulse and squirted a small blast of water at his face. "Sorry" I said quickly worried about what he might do.

"Is that how you greet everyone or just me, because that's a pretty weak defense against your enemies." He said.

I tried to reply, but got distracted by the little rivers of glitter now running down his face.

"Everyone to the library," Magnus shouted. "I have some explaining to do.

So I didn't try to leave on another cliffhanger, so I'm sorry about that. If you guys reply with something about yourself ill (say, your favorite color) ill tell you the same about me. 


	8. My Underwear Are Flamible

Hello fellow readers. I'm so happy about the reviews on my stories. Sorry for the long wait guys. Don't forget to review, if for no other reason than my happiness. Not much else to say, so enjoy!

 **Magnus P.O.V.:**

After everyone was gathered in the library and I had repaired my glitter with a sweep of my hand over my face I began to explain.

"Ok, so I know your all wondering what has happened to the demons. Why they aren't in the books, why they seem to target specific people. Specific _fears."_ I said. "I know your kind." This time I was speaking directly to the Greeks, even the half conscious one that the girl insisted on dragging in here. "The Greeks, the Romans, the Egyptians and Norse. Who knows what else, but I know you." I paused then addressed the whole group when I said, "Two men and a woman paid me a visit a few weeks ago, asked me to summon an oracle demon. Paid me good money to keep it quiet from camp halfblood."

"So you knew about a threat to the demigods all along and never bothered to tell us?" Said Percy.

"Yes _water boy_." I said. "Now can I get back to my explanation, or do you want to explain the monster demon half-breeds?"

That shut him up. "That's what I thought. Now back to the story. You see, they asked about certain genetic breeding, seeing if what they hoped to do could actually be done." I said. "What I think is happening is that those people are crossing genetics of monsters and demons." I turned to Jace. "What is the most evil, fear inducing thing on Earth?"

"Ducks." He said almost before I got the question out. The three demigods looked confused, but the shadow hunters, all but Jace, were looking at me as if to say 'What did you start?'.

"And what were you fighting during your encounter with one of these beasts?" I asked before he could go into a rant on how ducks were cannibalistic Satan worshipers or whatever he thought they were.

"A big duck." He said blandly.

"Clary." I said turning toward her, which wasn't hard considering her and Jace were never more than six inches apart. "Tell me, what are your deepest fears?" I said jokingly.

She didn't seem to want to answer that, but Izzy had no problem answering for her. "Simon said it was bunnies." She said bluntly. "In fact, he said that in fourth grade, when you had to take home the class rabbit over the weekend, it somehow died of a heart attack before you even got home."

Clary was bright red. "Isn't that what you told us you fought, or more accurately, _slaughtered_ according to Simon's recollection." I said.

"Yes" she said meekly. "And in my defense, that rabbit had a long family history of heart defects."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Said Jace. She punched him in the gut. "Oof. I guess I walked right into that one?" He wheezed.

"Getting off the topic of bunny murder-" Clary cut me off.

"Tragic accident." She said.

"Who here is afraid of moths?" I continued ignoring Clary's interruptment.

Everyone looked around not wanting to speak up. "Look, my theories have to fit together to be true, so you're going to have to suck up your pride and speak up."

"It's Piper, she told me not to tell anyone" Anabeth said.

"Sorry, but which one is that?" Alec asked.

"The other girl." Said Percy. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yeah, not really understanding that." Alec said.

"It's literally as simple as it sounds." Said Percy. "My dad is Poseidon, he make waves go splash." He said as if speaking to children.

"You don't have to be mean." Said Izzy. "He just asked a question."

"Trust me, that's just his true IQ shining at its brightest." Anabeth said. "Poseidon didn't have much smarts to pass down. That's more my parental lineage. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy." Percy looked annoyed.

"What about you guys." Percy said. "What's with the tattoos?"

"Well to start with they're not tattoos, they're runes, and they're all different. This one," Clary said pointing to one on her forearm "Is fireproof. Jace insisted we put one on after the human flamethrowers production"

"Whoa, really?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much." Jace answered.

Leo responded by throwing a fireball at him. He promptly caught on fire, and Percy had to douse him with water. "By the angel, you moron." He said.

"You said you were flame proof!" Leo yelled.

"I am! My cloths aren't, they're actually pretty flammable when fire is being thrown at them!" Jace yelled back.

I couldn't help it, I stated laughing. Everyone else did too except Jace who was soaking wet and smoking at the same time.

"I'm going to go change." He said then left.

Clary got up. "I'm going to go make sure he's not plotting revenge." She said.

"Here bring these." Leo said pulling out a set of clothing. "They're actually flame proof."

"Ok, but don't be surprised when he finds a way to set them on fire." She said grabbing the cloths.

The three demigods decided to stay the night to make sure Leo was fully healed, and then in the morning, we would all set out for camp half blood to tell the camp about the new breed of beasts. I didn't want to tell the others yet for fear of being wrong, but I suspected that the demon part of the DNA was a fear demon. The monster side is harder to understand, it could be a giant, or an ogre to make the fear larger.

 **Wow, that was a long chapter for me, but you guys deserved it. Make sure o review! I need your fears! If you want, you can even choose the person that the fear belongs to. People can have more than one fear, so don't think you can't post fears for the ones I've already written fears for. Reviews make me happy. Have a wonderful life and go beat up a bully in honor of me. Bye!**


	9. Spiders Alwys Spiders

Ok, so I loved all the reviews that you all sent! I'm trying to get going on this story, and hopefully I can get chapters out at a reasonable pace. Not really on topic, but today I was working on a group project where I did everything, and the teacher told me she loved the way that I worded things. She said that it made the wrong answers seem right LOL. That made my day. Tell me what made you alls days, or what didn't. I love to hear from ya'll.

 **Clary P.O.V.:**

I opened the door to Jace's room. Well, I _say_ it's his room, but honestly it's more our room than anything. "I come bearing gifts from the other side."

"Don't they know that I have cloths in my own home?" He asks pulling a pair of sweat pants on.

"Leo said they're flame proof, though that may not do any good if they don't fit." I said.

He held up the shirt. It looked like it would have fit Jace when he was a small child. "Yeah, I'm not even going to try to put that on." He started laughing.

"So you're not mad?" I ask sliding my hands around his waist.

"I can't be," he said mimicking my motions. "As much as I hate it, they're on our side. Now we just have to find the bad guy, and kick some serious ass."

I laughed. "It's been a long day, are you ready to go to seep yet?"

"Not exactly." He said with that lopsided grin that I love so much. Before I knew it he had backed me up to the bed and tumbled on top of me.

 **Simon P.O.V.:**

"So how do you think it works?" Asked Leo. "Do you think that they just smell your fear? Do all fears smell the same? What do my fears smell like?"

"I'm willing to bet smoke and hot air." I said. Does he ever shut up? We had just started patrolling the streets for the demon monsters.

"Do you have an off button?" Izzy asked irritably.

"Well, I haven't found one yet, but I'm willing to let you search me" Leo said grinning like an idiot.

I took a step towards him and bared my fangs. The look of shock on his face was so worth it.

"Now you have fangs?! When did that happen?!"

"That one time I got bit, then died, then got buried, then dug my way out of my own grave." I said.

"You're a vampire!" he shouted

"So you noticed." I said.

"Guys!" Izzy interrupted. "Where's Clary and Jace? I thought you told them to meet up with us."

"Well, I went to their room to wake them up, but they seemed a bit preoccupied." I said. "They seemed pretty p.o.'d when I started screaming."

"Hold up," Izzy said. "That remind you of anything?" She pointed across the street where a giant spider was terrorizing some poor goth kid. As we ran closer we saw that the 'poor goth kid' was Nico from the demigod group.

"Hang in there death breath, Leo's comin'" And with that, he charged to Nico's aid. May I add fully effulged in flames?

My fangs instinctively shot out. Leo pulled a freaking sledgehammer out of his tool bag and slammed the spider up side its head. That just made it angry. I pounced on it, and bit whatever I could reach while Izzy plunged a seraph blade through its heart.

 **So so sorry that took so long. Hopefully I will update quicker next time.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to tell me your deepest fears!**


	10. Death Breath

Sorry for the wait. I love those of you who take the time to read my stories, so I figured it would be more productive to write a new chapter rather than actually do my crap load of homework. Moving along, thank you for the reviews last chapter, I just love all the nice comments.

 **Leo P.O.V.:**

"What the hell Leo! We have all been waiting at camp for you and the others to come back, worried sick you were dead, but _no_ you're here. You're budding up wit these _people_ instead of letting us know you're okay!" Nico said.

"Sorry, sorry," I said putting away my sledgehammer. "We were heading back today with information about the demon monsters, but Anabeth and Percy weren't awake yet."

"Fine, but you're coming back today." He said.

"Not like we want to keep the flamethrower any longer than we had to anyway." Isabelle remarked applying a rune.

"Well lets go wake them up," Nico said. "Where are they at?"

"No way in hell." I said calmly. "I've had enough of all this portaling and shadow travel. If were going, we're walking."

"I agree," Said Simon. "We need to get home, I'm starving."

I then proceeded to franticly make a cross with my fingers, and back away as fast as I could.

"Not going to work. I'm a Jew." He said.

"Lets just go," Isabelle said. "Hungry Simon is a cranky Simon." She said with a grin that, frankly, freaked me out.

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

I kissed Clary on the nose to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning" she said.

"Morning," I said with a grin. "So, do you want to wake the others up and get some breakfast?

"Breakfast would be great." She said.

We walked down to Izzy's room and saw a note on the door. 'Left with Simon and Leo to hunt.' And then another note under that that read 'we're done. In the kitchen.'

When we got to the kitchen, we noticed that pretty much everyone was there. The only exceptions being the lightwood parents, who were off in Idris and Alec who had spent the night at Magnus's.

"So, what's the game plan for today?" Izzy asks me. And with that being said, seven pairs of eyes all turn to look at me.

"I guess we just go drop by at Magnus's and grab him and Alec. Then we can have Clary portal us from there to wherever were supposed to be going."

"I think I'll just shadow travel and meet you there. I'll let Calypso know that you're safe." A new person said to Leo. Wait when did that happen.

"Hold up," I said. "Where did that one come from?"

"We found him hunting and Izzy said that I could keep him." Simon says grinning.

"Did not." She said. "He just followed us home like a lost puppy."

"I think I'll be leaving now." He said. Then he vanished. Not even through a portal or anything, just poof in a cloud of darkness.

"Well I'm going to pretend like that didn't happen." Clary said. "We should head out, so we can get to Magnus's."

Yay! It's done. So worth not doing homework. Anyway, I would really appreciate for you to drop a quick review in that box just below these words. Until next time. Peace.


	11. Sleep Deprived

Sorry for the wait, I've been extremely busy with school, so I haven't had much time to write. Just hang in there, I promise that I'm not giving up on this story.

 **Alec P.O.V.:**

I woke up to a cold bed. Where was Magnus? He never woke up this early. "Magnus?" I called as I walked out of the room.

"In here," He called from his office/ library. The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that he looked awful. He had eyeliner smudged under his eyes, and he was still wearing the same cloths from yesterday.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked. "I was just about to go to bed, but I found the records of the people who talked about that Percy Jackson person."

"Magnus, I can't believe you stayed up all night." I said.

"All night?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at a grandfather clock in the corner. "Last I checked it was only three. Where'd all the hours go?"

"I think it's time we got you to bed." I said taking his arm and leading him toward the bedroom.

"The woman," he said. "Her name was Giana. After I looked her up, I figured out that she has ties to the Greeks."

"That's great and all, but you really need some sleep right now. At least a nap then we can talk later."

"No nap, just coffee." He said. With that being said, he stumbled to the kitchen in search of canine.

 **Percy P.O.V.:**

"So that sparkly guy, is that who we're going to find?" I asked Anabeth. We were in the library waiting to get portald somewhere. I didn't actually pay attention, so I forgot.

"Yes, his name is Magnus." She said.

"Oh OK." I said.

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

I pulled out my phone to call Alec. We were going to find Magnus so we could touch base on all the new information, then we're going to head to this place that the half bloods were telling us about.

"Hello?" Alec asked.

"Hey, just a heads up, we're headed over to pick you two up, then we're going to the half bloods camp." I told him.

"Ok, but Magnus might be a little unbearable. He pulled an all-nighter researching some leads he had on the situation."

"By the angel, I dread seeing a sleep deprived Magnus." I said. "We'll be over in a few minutes."

 **Magnus P.O.V.:**

I heard Alec stop talking on the phone, but before he could even say, "That was Jace," several teens appeared out of a portal in the living room. Alec stood there looking like an adorable deer in the headlights, still with his phone in his hands. Poor thing didn't even get a chance to put a shirt on before we were bombarded by children.

"Great, now I have to make more coffee." I said. With a flick of my wrist, there were several cups of coffee on the table.

"Magnus, I told you that was stealing!" Clary said.

"No one else seems to be complaining, biscuit." I said. And they weren't, they were all chugging coffee like beverages appearing out of thin air were a normal anomaly.

"Go put a shirt on, Alec. We need to go check out this camp of theirs." Jace said. Red faced, he hurriedly went to the bedroom in search of clothing.

"Why are you all so hyper!" I asked the halfbloods. "Can you shut up for jut two seconds!"

"Not possible, the gods programmed us to be ADHD." Water boy said.

"I can tell, the flame thrower's hair is sparking." I grumbled.

"We have to go." Said the blond girl. "Chiron is waiting for us."

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?" I asked, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Magnus, where should I make a portal?" Clay asked me.

"On the door, I don't want to have to repaint the wall again." I told her.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"To this place." Water boy said holding out a photo of him and the blonde girl standing in front of a sign that said something in Greek. She stared at it for a minute, then closed her eyes and drew the rune on the door. It swirled purple for a minute before clearly showing the sign in the picture.

"Lets go!" Flamethrower said before stepping through the portal.

Taking a deep breath, Jace went second followed by everyone. The last ones to go were Alec and I. Holding hands; I closed the portal behind me with my magic.

I cant thank you enough for reading; your reviews make me so happy. Sorry I took so long, but as I said, I'm swamped with homework. Have any of you been watching Shadowhunters? Drop a review in that little box down there if you have.


	12. Ever so Dramatic Speaches

Ok, so before I get started, I would like to say thank you to the ever so amazing unknown friend who reviewed six times within the span of one day! I would also like to say to bookgeek2002 that your extremely kind review made my week. With ought further ado, I present chapter twelve.

 **Clary P.O.V:**

Everyone's eyes were on Magnus, who was giving a speech in his usual Magnus manner. Basically, it's as dramatic as possible and with as much suspense as he can possibly add. He was trying to explain what had been happening these last few days. Everyone was listening intently except for me. I was glancing around the group that had gathered. Everyone was so strange here; one man (or should I say thing) was half horse, and the kids who weren't dressed in armor were all wearing the same t-shirt.

I saw Leo whisper something into a girl's ear, then turn and point at Simon. The girl's eyes widened as she turned to stare at him. As all of this happened, Simon seemed oblivious to the attention he was attracting.

"Why do you think they're all wearing the same shirt," Jace asked me.

"Not sure." I said, "Maybe it's their camp color"

"OK, but who would chose orange as their camp color?" He asked.

"Obviously them." I remarked. After that a few avid listeners caught up in Magnus's production shushed us. Jace shot them the bird, but they were already turned around listening to Magnus again.

After zoning out for a few minutes the name Guiana caught my attention. That's new.

 **Anabeth P.O.V.:**

"Guiana?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"You don't think?" Percy's question faded off as if not wanting to ask the obvious.

"No," I said quickly. "Can't be."

Apparently Leo was totally okay with stating the obvious because he stood up with his hand raised as if he were in a classroom. "So, when you say Guiana, you do understand that that name in particular sounds dangerously close to Gia?" He said.

 **Clary P.O.V.**

At that, the whole crowd tensed and looked at the ground as if it would open up under their feet. Turns out, I wasn't the only one who thought the name sounded strange. Not to repeat myself, but these people are very strange.

 **Magnus P.O.V.:**

OK, what just happened? One minute, I'm giving an amazing speech, and the next; everyone freaks out and acts as if the ground will fall out from underneath them.

"So, when you say Guiana, you do understand that that name in particular sounds dangerously close to Gia?" Said the flamethrower.

"Sure, how is that relevant?" I said flatly.

"Jus the fact that names have power and that is just about as powerful as it gets." Water boy said.

"If that's the name she chose, then she definitely wants power. Nobody needs Gia (queue kids looking at the ground) as a role model." Said Anabeth. At least I remembered one of their names. Go me.

That's when all chaos broke out. Some kids started yelling, some just got up and left, and some just sat there, completely quiet, not moving or showing any emotion. Those were the creepiest ones.

The centaur stepped forward, "Everyone to their cabins, today's activities are canceled. Someone turn off the lava wall." He shouted. "Seven, Nico, and Reyna stay."


	13. F Papers, Mario, And Optimus Prime

**So sorry about the wait! My primary lap top crashed on me, and I have no clue how to fix it. But obviously, with my luck, it had to wait until I had finished the entire chapter to turn off for good. Anyways, I fell into a trashcan today. Totally embarrassing, I tripped over air and went right in. If only I could have that aim in sports. I would truly appreciate if you lovely people could review with an embarrassing fail to make me feel better. Also, I just finished shaddowhunter academy, and I'm adding in at least one of malec's babies.**

 **Alec P.O.V.:**

Chiron had us all cramped into a small room in a big house by the camp borders. Not fun on anyone's part.

"Until this problem is fixed, I strongly suggest that you all stay at camp half blood with us. Both our knowledge, and yours together may be the only way to stop these beasts." Chiron was saying.

"Knowledge?" Jace asked incredulously. "What happened to getting out there and kicking some serious ass?"

"What he meant to say was: Thank you for your offer, but we need to be at the institute, so we can keep an eye on the problem from there." I said.

"Not just an eye," Jace said. "Swords, knives, and daggers too."

"Any halfbloods who want to help with the hunt are welcome to stay with us at the institute." I said, ignoring Jace's comment. I didn't care what they did; I just wanted to get back to max. Catarina had been watching him for Magnus and I for the last few days.

Percy raised his hand. "Can I go, please?" He asked, looking doe eyed at Chiron. "I really want to kill stuff too."

"Can he come with us?" Jace asked me. "He's got the right idea."

"If you want to come, go pack your stuff and meet us back here to portal." Magnus said.

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

As soon as everyone was out of this cramped room and outside, all hell broke loose. Three monster demons were terrorizing the few kids who hadn't gone back to their cabins yet. I immediately shot to action. "Alec, cover me." I shouted while running toward the closest demon. Clary and Simon were already slicing at the second one.

As soon as Alec showed up by my side, the thing morphed into a giant Venus fly trap in a floral ceramic pot. "Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Simon showed me one of his videogames, and this was the final thing to kill." He said in between blows. "I've been terrified ever sense."

"Did it have to be from Mario?" I shouted. "I could never beat that one!"

 **Clary P.O.V:**

It was a red eyed demon bunny until Jason showed up. Then it changed into, no joke, Optimums prime. "Go away Jason!" I screamed from the hand of the giant robot. "We were perfectly fine with the bunny!"

He cursed in Latin, something I learned from Jace, and ran back toward the big house. I immediately dropped from the sky as the robot morphed into a snake. Before I could even regain my composure from the fall, the big snake, as large as a python, started constricting around a very startled Simon.

"Hold up!" I shouted over the commotion. I began to hack at the snake careful not to hurt Simon in the process. Soon, the snake was in several assorted chunks of all shapes and sizes. "You should have just bit it." I joked.

"To afraid it would bite me" He said flatly.

 **Simon:**

Once I was freed of that horrid snake, Clary and I ran toward Jace and Alec who seemed to be wrestling with one of the bosses from Supper Mario Bros Sunshine. "Water blasters!" I shouted. "The only way to kill it is to blast water into its mouth. Don't you remember the game?"

"Don't you think that if I didn't remember the game, it wouldn't be here?" Alec screamed while shooting arrows at its head.

"Stop that. It's not helping anything!" I said to him.

"We need Percy!" Clary exclaimed before running off to find him.

 **Percy P.O.V.:**

When Clary came running up to me, I was watching a flaming Leo hug an origami F paper to death.

"We need water!" she said. "Come on!" Then she was running off towards a plant that looked like it could be in the Little Shop of Horrors.

"Blast water into its mouth!" Simon shouted.

I didn't even stop to think. I just blasted water straight from the lake into that ugly things face. I almost stopped when it slowly started getting bigger, but Simon urged me on. Then it exploded. That was truly disgusting.

 **So So sorry for the wait. Thank you to the one guest who reviewed my story no less than six times. You know who you are. I'll try to update quicker next time, but until then, have a good summer!**


	14. System Failure and War Strategy

Jason P.O.V.:

I can't believe that I had to run from those stupid monsters. I should have just fought Optimums Prime. I was always taught to die fighting for a cause, and never run away.

"Jason?" Piper called from the entrance of the Zeus cabin. "Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, just a second." I said. When I walked out, I saw Piper standing with a bag slung across her shoulder. When I saw her my mood immediately brightened, and I wondered why I could ever be upset when I had such an amazing girlfriend.

"What has you all smiley?" she asked me.

"Just you." I said in my most love struck voice. She punched me in the arm, but laughed as we walked toward the big house.

Clary P.O.V.:

Jason and Piper were the last to arrive outside of the big house. "Is everyone ready?" I asked. A chorus of 'yes', 'yep', and 'yeah' chimed, so I started on the rune for the portal.

When we got back to the institute, we let the demigods pick out their rooms. A small series of fights later, everyone was settled on a room and we were in the library brainstorming the problem at hand.

"Can't we just go hunting?" Asked Jace.

"No," I said. "We need to know more about what we're fighting. There are too many things we can't fight. For example, Optimums Prime." I gave a pointed look at Jason.

"How could I fight a huge chunk of mettle with a small strip of mettle?" Jason said holding up his gold coin.

"I'm not saying it was your fault," I say. "You're just proving my point further. There are some things we just can't fight. We need a plan of action before we charge into anything too dangerous."

"I agree," said Annabeth. "If we're going to fight, we need to be sure that we're going to win."

"Have you noticed that these beasts seem to almost short circuit when there are several people around?" Alec asked. "It seems like every time that they look at a new person they get a new set of fears, and they can't decide whose fears to materialize as."

"Like when Clary and I were fighting the bunny, and when Jason showed up it immediately morphed into Optimums Prime." Simon said from the speaker phone. He couldn't go through the church to get to the library.

"And when he left, it turned into a snake. One of Simon's fears," I say.

"Then I say we go out as a group to fight, and let the beast materialize as all of our fears. Once we decide whose fear will be the easiest to kill, that person will keep eye contact the entire time while the rest of us kill it." Izzy says.

"That sounds like it might take a while," says Nico. "What if there are more than one at a time? What if there are hundreds?"

"It doesn't sound like we have much of a choice, Death Breath." Says Leo. "I think we should go for it. You only die once right? Why not get gutted by your worst fear?"

"I guess it's settled then," Jace says. "We'll hunt in the morning, go get some rest for now."

My computer is an atrocious disgrace to computer kind! It has crashed a total of three times while writing this chapter. I have a new lap top ordered, and it's on its way as I type. Hopefully, the next update will be quicker, but until then, read and review. Thank you all for your continued support.


	15. Breakfast and Writers Block

Yeah That was a long wait… Sorry. I guess you now know I'm not dead. At least there's that.

Percy P.O.V.

RING! RING! "Whatever it is kill it." I mumble from my half awake state.

"It's an alarm clock." Anabeth says dully.

I look up at her. Shes already dressed and ready to go. "What time is it anyway?" I ask as I slowly make my way t the dresser.

"Time to go, so hurry up." she says and leaves.

Jace P.O.V

The last ones in for breakfast are Alec and Magnus. They both look like they were recently tornado victims. Magnus's usually perfectly spiked hair was less than perfect, and Alec's bland gray sweater looked especially dull today.

"Coffee." Magnus mumbled as he headed straight to the fresh pot of coffee.

"They look like Church attacked them in the hallway." Clary said from behind my shoulder.

I turned around and smirked at her. "Its more likely that they just stayed up most of the night." That earned me a laugh from her.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" She asked. "I know you have a plan because I could hear you playing with my art supplies last night."

"I was drawing up an attack strategy." I said defensively.

"With my crayons?" she asked.

"I had to color-code." I said. So what if the crayon looks childish, they're fun to use.

As everyone began to eat breakfast and slowly wake up, I began to discus our strategy. "There are so many of these creatures, that it would do no good to individually hunt down and kill each and every one." I announced. "What we're going to do today is split into two groups, the shadowhunters and the demigods. Our goal is not to kill or even attack any of the demon/ monster things, it is strictly to find and follow them to wherever they're going."

Sorry, I know that was incredibly short but I wanted to get something out there before you gave up on me entirely. I hope to update soon, but I dont know what will happen.


End file.
